The time travel
by shrihari
Summary: The story focuses on the fate of damon. {The vampire diaries season 6 prediction.}


Months had passed since the tragedy that took place here in Mystic Falls. It was quite a while since the town became calm again. The town finally got it's break from the supernatural realm that had inhabited the place for centuries until ofcourse the travellers showed up, unravelling the witch's magic across the entire town of Mystic Falls making it a 'supernatural-free' zone meaning a place that no longer sheltered vampires and werewolves.

Though Elena and her friends succeeded in their plan in massacring the entire party of travellers by blowing up their favorite place: Mystic Grill, it barely left a spot in the spell cast over the town. The travellers words "Pure magic will prevail." lasted even if they didn't.

While the townsfolk were wondering where the heck will they drown their sorrows, the vampire party were still grieving over losing their loved ones. They started living in Denver, a place where Jeremy had been compelled to live, although it didn't last longer than just a couple of months. Elena, wouldn't even come out of her room. She would sit still in her bed staring out through the bared window.

Bars, now Elena and Damon did have something in common after all: Bars. Damon's situation was no better than Elena's, even worse. Talking of the other side, the white light did leave off a terrible ending, or more appropriately, beginning for the two frenemies. As the white light, that blinded the hand holding friends, came through, it swipped off the entire arena of the other side just like they had predicted, although there prediction wasn't all true. Damon and Bonnie, who were ready to face deaths, didn't quite get their got stuck on the other side of the other side. Damon and Bonnie got separated. They got deflected in different paths.

Coming back to the bars, Damon woke up in a rather horrifying place, in one of his worst nightmares, the Augustine prison.

Weakened as the vampire was, he opened his eyes only to see a 'DS' symbol marked on the wall in front of him, he got up slowly, gripping the bars of the cage he found himself in. He was wearing a white messed up shirt and black jeans, the same clothes he wore when he was held captive in the exact same prison decades ago. At that moment, he realized, death would have been far better.

The white light, did sweep off the entire phase of the other side. The people sucked into the oblivian were gone forever. Owing to his 'bad' luck as he'd prefer, he survived but, that place was far worse than death. Sheila Bennet figured out a way to save them by sacrificing her life, though, this certainly, was not what she had in mind.

Damon looked around, gasping, making a vein attempt to find Bonnie. But she was nowhere to be seen. He tried breaking the locks that held the door of the cage, but failed. He spent hours trying every possible way out but it was worthless. There was no way out.

But fate had planned something worse than it already was. It was like the history repeating itself for the poor, weakened raven haired vampire. The only thing that he'd never ever hoped for again in his miserable eternity as he would phrase it. The augustine doc came in through the door smiling. Observing Damon for a few seconds, "It's time!" he said opening the locks of the cage. Damon's heart beat faster than usual, he was so weak, that he knew that his attempt to attack the doctor would go it was all over again, he was tortured, his organs ripped off, and finally thrown back into the cell. This torture happened every day for four months.

Then one night, the empty neighboring cage was vacant no more, it was occupied by another patient. Dark as it was, he couldn't see the person's face. "Enzo?" he said in a raspy tone, hoping it was really him."Mmm.." came out a weak, light and raspy voice of a girl. Damon saw her shadow slowly get up, the moonlight shone on her face, brightening up her coffee brown eyes, highliting her curly brunette hair, making it's way in through the ventilators above. Damon's eyes widened with shock, he stared at her for a couple of minutes, stumbling for words in his mind, completely mute on the outside. After a couple of minutes of stare "Katherine.." he said, with tons of questions puzzling his mind, how is she alive? what is she doing here? Was it another one of her secrets?. He locked his stare upon her, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in there.


End file.
